


Evelyn Whitechapel Autopsy Report

by HelixDraxzonyx



Series: HelixDraxzonyx's Horror Shorts Collection [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelixDraxzonyx/pseuds/HelixDraxzonyx
Summary: Autopsy report for Evelyn Whitechapel: a character mentioned in the story "These friends disturbed a Stone Circle. What they unleashed was a horror unlike any they could imagine."
Series: HelixDraxzonyx's Horror Shorts Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547110





	Evelyn Whitechapel Autopsy Report

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't originally planning on uploading this to AO3 due to it being such a small piece, but there's been a sudden demand for it recently.

**Autopsy Report AR-873369515844732 ******

********

********

**Attending Physician:** Jean Wallenstein MD

**Relevant Case File:** OD7-44981-5

**Subject Name:** Evelyn Whitechapel  
**D.O.B:** 24-03-1995 (per testimony of Orion)  
**Gender:** Female  
**Cause of Death:** Haemorrhagic Shock, C.O OLF-00818692-3

**Transcription:** _Recording begins. Autopsy Report AR-873369515844732. Dr Jean Wallenstein MD, attending. Victim's name is Evelyn Whitechapel, female, 24 years old. Orion provided date of birth via Soul Memory Trace. Autopsy begins. First article of attention is the massive injury to the abdominal region, extending from the floating ribs to the bladder in length, across the entirety of the waist in width, and from epidermis to spine in depth. Her entire abdominal region has been macerated. Stomach, spleen, liver, kidneys, small and large intestines, uterus, ovaries, pancreas... it's all destroyed beyond any hope of visual recognition. Semen was found in the victim's vaginal canal. DNA testing shows that it is not Human. It matches OLF-00818692-3, codename “Faerie 692”. Victim bears multiple injuries around the throat, shoulders, elbows, knees, ankles, breasts and thoracic spine. Shallow cuts and abrasions, some tearing and bruising. Injury patterns are consistent with the barbs and hooks that cover the many tendrils of “Faerie 692”. Additional bruising and deeper cuts found around victim's wrists and on her inner, upper thighs, consistent with the clawed hands and feet of the attacker. Further abrasions have been noted within the victim's vagina, up to the cervix, consistent with the coarse skin of “Faerie 692”. With all evidence at hand, the appearance is suggestive that the victim was thoroughly immobilised, raped and impregnated by “Faerie 692”. A close examination of the destruction to the abdominal region shows that the injuries originated from within and travelled outwards. The damage was caused by the offspring. This corroborates Orion's report, what he witnessed from the Soul Memory Trace. Haemorrhagic Shock would have set in quickly, but death was not instantaneous. The victim would have been alive up to ten minutes after the offspring tore their way out. Orion reports she was alive 6 minutes and 33 seconds. I have no way of confirming or denying that. One more observation of note: there is a small puncture wound at the side of the victim's throat. Trace amounts of a foreign liquid were retrieved from the wound and analysed. It's a mild toxin that causes localised paralysis. Too localised to have prevented movement, but the toxin was very likely to have paralysed the victim's vocal chords, preventing her from calling for help. That would explain why the police, posted outside her home, were unaware of her demise. This concludes the autopsy of Evelyn Whitechapel. Jean Wallenstein MD, signing off._


End file.
